


small couch but nobody minds

by bravest



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/pseuds/bravest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She missed her home, of course she did, but if she’d stayed there, who knows where she’d be today?</p><p>Definitely not leaning against a doorframe, an arm tucked at her stomach, her palm to her cheek as she watched Fly, Blue and Rose settle on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small couch but nobody minds

Sometimes Ride could do nothing but hold her face as she watched them. Sometimes she felt like she would burst with the amount of love she’d found since being taken from her cabin, since being wrapped up in a blue cloak and taken to another world.

She missed her home, of course she did, but if she’d stayed there, who knows where she’d be today?

Definitely not leaning against a doorframe, an arm tucked at her stomach, her palm to her cheek as she watched Fly, Blue and Rose settle on the couch. Rose kept jabbing her elbow at Blue, making him yelp and swat at her, as Fly watched them both, bemused, weakly offering them popcorn.

Ride still wasn’t sure how this had happened. There had been a lot of confusion at first, and some arguments, and her feeling lost and angry, but eventually it had all…clicked.

She loved Fly most of all, and he loved her. Rose and Blue’s relationship was something private of theirs that was hard for anyone else to understand, and that was okay. It didn’t mean they didn’t get to share. It didn’t mean that Ride had to ignore the way her cheeks heated up when Rose swung an arm around her shoulders and whispered something sweet about the boys into her ear.

Blue was complaining that Rose was making him push Fly off the couch when Ride decided it was time for her to intervene.

"Make room for the queen," she declared as she pinched her dress between her fingers, raising it just slightly. Fly beamed at her, Blue scooted over immediately, and Rose laughed.

"There you are," she said, holding out her hand. Ride took it, letting Rose pull her down next to her. "Saved you the last Starburst," she said, opening her other hand with the candy in the middle of her palm.

"You said you ate them all!" Blue objected, but before Rose could reply, Fly took his hand out of his orange jumpsuit, pulling along a new package of the candy, dropping it into Blue’s lap.

"I got you more, Blue, don’t worry," Fly said, and Ride grinned as Blue beamed up at him. She understood how he felt; she felt the same way, after all.

Their movie nights had become a weekly ritual, one they all looked forward to and rarely missed.

"Hey, pass the popcorn," Rose said, reaching over Ride as Fly handed it to her. They were squeezed together tightly, so Blue slid an arm around her waist to settle, while Fly’s arm went over the back of the couch — and he reached far enough for his fingers to brush at her shoulder. Rose, on her other side, ended up with her head against Ride’s shoulder, chewing loudly on her popcorn.

Ride forgot what the movie was about, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t there for that, although sometimes she did get very caught up in the stories the mundy chose to tell. She was there for  _them_ , and there wasn’t much better than being sandwiched between her three favorite people.


End file.
